degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 114: What You Waiting For?
Main Plot: Tim (Tim is in physics class with Trey) Tim: I need to pass this test, man. I have like a D and the semester is about to end. Trey: How do you have a D? Tim: I’ve been kinda slacking lately. Trey: Well, hopefully you’ll get an A plus and pull your grade up to a C. (Tim gets his paper back and slams his head on his desk) Trey: Not an A plus? Tim: More like a D minus. What did you get? Trey: B. Tim: How?! Trey: I studied. Tim: Maybe you could tutor me? I’ve been so overwhelmed with work and school and my failing love life that I don’t really have time to study. Trey: Well I guess I could tutor you, but- Sadie: I can tutor you, Tim. I have an A plus in this class. Tim: Oh…uh…alright. Sadie: I’ll text you so we can make a schedule! Tim: Great, thanks. (Trey laughs and Tim hits her) Trey: Have fun with your study buddy, Tim. Tim: Let’s just hope she stays on the subject of physics and not anatomy… Sub Plot: Scott (Scott and Harley are walking through the halls) Harley: So I was thinking we could maybe do something this weekend. We actually haven’t been on a real date yet. Scott: Yeah, that would be cool. Harley: Listen, I’m not sure if you’re ready yet but I’m ready to be 100% committed to this relationship. Scott: What do you mean? Harley: I mean we hang out all the time and do normal couple stuff. We’ve been dating for a month and we still act like friends. Scott: Yeah…that would be cool. Harley: Awesome, I’m gonna plan something fun for us to do this weekend. Scott: Cool…can’t wait. (Harley leans in for a kiss and Scott backs away) Scott: I’m…sick. You might not want to get that close. Harley: Alright, calm down. See you later. (Scott looks relieved she’s gone) Ethan: Nice way to reject her like that. Scott: Do you think she’s mad? Ethan: Probably, girls hate rejection. Scott: So I don’t want to kiss her? Does that make me a bad boyfriend? Ethan: Yeah? Scott: I know… Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy and Liam are watching Jamie in the lunchroom) Jeremy: I need to just talk to her and tell her the truth. Liam: You got this man, she’s just a girl. Jeremy: Oh, she’s more than a girl. Liam: Just go! (Jeremy walks up to Jamie and sits next to her) Jeremy: Can we talk? Jamie: Yeah, what’s up my dear? Jeremy: I love you. Jamie: Oh my… Jeremy: I’m dead serious. I love you and I can’t wait any longer. I just want to hold you and never let you go. Jamie: Jeremy… Jeremy: I’m probably making myself sound like a fool right now, but it’s the truth and I hope you feel the same… Jamie: I do…I just don’t want to jump into anything after what happened last time. Jeremy: I apologized… Jamie: Yes, and I accepted it, it just makes me a little nervous to try it again. I don’t want us to end up hating each other. Jeremy: I could never hate you. Jamie: Well I could hate you and I want to avoid that as much as possible. Jeremy: Yeah… Jamie: Give me a few days to think this over, alright? Jeremy: Anything for you…I’ll be waiting. (He gets up and goes back to Liam who squeezes his shoulder) Main Plot: Tim (Tim is at his locker and Scott approaches him) Scott: Hey, Tim. Tim: What’s up, babe? Scott: So I’m filming a video this weekend for a project and I was wondering if you wanted to be in it? Tim: Yeah, sure. Is it at your place? Scott: Yeah, I’ll text you my address later. Tim: Cool, can’t wait. (Scott walks away and Isaac goes up to Tim) Isaac: Want to hangout this weekend? Tim: I’m doing a video for Scott, sorry. Isaac: Maybe later. Tim: My stress level is about to burst! Isaac: So accepting an offer to be in a video is the perfect thing to do? Tim: I can’t say no to Scott! Isaac: Whatever, but you have to cut some things out of your life to make time to just hangout. Tim: I’m a senior in high school, there is no time to just hangout. I’ll deal. (Tim closes his locker and leaves) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott sits next to Eliza in class and looks upset) Eliza: Is something wrong? Scott: I can’t kiss Harley. Eliza: What? Why not? Scott: I don’t know…I really just don’t want to. Eliza: Does she want to kiss you? Scott: Yeah, she tried to but I said no. Eliza: Do you like her still? Scott: The truth? Eliza: Yeah. Scott: I never liked her… Eliza: What?! Scott: I just wanted a girlfriend to show people I’m not gay and she was willing. Eliza: Scott! That’s horrible! Scott: I know, I’m a terrible person. Eliza: So since you can’t kiss her…does that mean you really are gay? Scott: Oh god… Eliza: Even if you are, none of us are going to care. Scott: Gina will. Eliza: Gina is a bitch. Don’t care about what she says. Scott: Eliza…I can’t be gay. My parents don’t even want me near gay people, what will they do if they know I am one? Eliza: Don’t think about that. If you are, there’s no rush for them to know. Scott: Yeah… Eliza: What are you going to do about Harley? Scott: I guess break up with her… Eliza: Good luck with that. Scott: I’ll need it. (Scott sighs and starts to work) Main Plot: Tim (Sadie is tutoring Tim in the library) Tim: I don’t get how to do these kinds of problems. Sadie: Oh…hey can I ask you something? Tim: Um…sure? Sadie: Have you ever pictured us together? Tim: No? Sadie: Really? Tim: Yes. Sadie: Well I have. I think we could be really good together. Tim: Oh. Sadie: Maybe we should try it. I know you didn’t like me at homecoming, but maybe your feelings have changed? Tim: Um, Sadie. Listen, I’m way too stressed right now to handle something else in my life. Sadie: Oh… Tim: Yeah. Sorry. Sadie: It’s fine…I’m just going to go to the bathroom. (Sadie runs off crying and Tim slams his head against the desk) Scott: You okay dude? Tim: No. Scott: What’s up? Tim: I just made Sadie cry. Scott: Why? Tim: I wouldn’t go out with her. I feel bad now… Scott: Don’t feel bad, man. Sadie is going kinda psycho. It’s probably better for you to stay away from her in the relationship aspect. Tim: I just can’t wait to film that video and have fun. Scott: I’m glad you’re excited. Oh…wait. Tim: What? Scott: Sadie…might be going… Tim: Might or will? Scott: Will… (Tim slams his head again and Scott comforts him as Moon runs up to them) Moon: What’s wrong with Sadie? Scott: What do you mean? Moon: She’s like sobbing through the halls like a maniac. Tim: Oh my god… Scott: What a drama queen. Moon: What happened? Tim: I wouldn’t go out with her. I just want to bury myself and never come out! Moon: Don’t say that! Scott: What would we do without you Tim? Tim: Probably be better off… Moon: I will smack you if you say that again. Tim: I need to study so I’m going home. Who’s going to be at your house for the video tomorrow? Scott: You, Sadie, Sophie, Moon and Jamie. Tim: Alright, should be fun as long as Sadie doesn’t have another meltdown. Scott: See you then. Moon: Bye Tim! Scott: Poor guy… Moon: We need to make sure tomorrow is super fun for him. Scott: Yeah…but how? Moon: I don’t know… Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is watching Harley at her locker and starts walking towards her) Scott: You’re not gay…you can do this Scott. Harley: Hey babe, what’s up? Scott: Nothing. (Scott leans in to kiss her and that backs away) Harley: Something wrong? Scott: Everything… (Scott runs off and Harley looks confused) Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is sitting at lunch still upset over Jamie) Jeremy: How long does she expect me to wait? Olivia: Maybe a long time? Isaac: Maybe it’s time for you to move on? Jeremy: But she’s the love of my life. Olivia: Guys, try to look at this through her perspective. You had sex with Julia and tried to have it with her before you guys even dated. It’s a smart idea for her to think things through. Jeremy: Well I don’t have all the time in the world. Olivia: If you loved her that much, you would make time. Jeremy: I need to make a decision…a hard one. Isaac: I always pictured you two being together. It’s going to change everything. Jeremy: Yeah…I don’t know what to do anymore… Sub Plot: Scott (Olivia and Chloe are walking to the main stairs) Chloe: Why do you think Scott is sending us here? Olivia: It sounds important…should we be worried. Chloe: Let’s not psyche ourselves out just yet. Brittany: Hey guys, did Scott send you here too? Scott: Hi guys! Chloe: What’s up? Did something happen? Gina: Is it bad? Olivia: Who do I have to kill? Scott: No one…well at the moment. I just have something to tell you guys. Chloe: Oh god, get on with it! Scott: I am…sure this time…that I’m gay. (The four girls look shocked and Gina looks upset) Gina: Are you serious? Scott: Yeah…yeah I am. Gina: Oh my god… Chloe: Aw! You told us first! Scott: Well I talked to Eliza about it and figured it all out. You guys are my best friends and I wanted you to hear it from me. Brittany: That’s so sweet. (Olivia fakes a smile and looks sad) Gina: You guys are okay with this? Chloe: Yeah? Gina: Seriously? Chloe: Gina, shut it. Gina: I was-well I wasn’t okay when you said you were bi, now…I can’t take this. None of you see how wrong and unholy this is? Brittany: Nice way to bring god into everything… Chloe: Seriously Gina, calm down. Scott: Maybe I should go… (Olivia sees Scott look upset and gets angry) Olivia: Gina, shut the fuck up! So what if he’s gay? He’s not breaking any rules or doing anything bad. Gina: Excuse me? Olivia: None of us give a fuck about your religious views on this because they mean shit and they’re wrong. Gina: I’m getting out of here. (Gina runs off and Chloe tries to comfort Scott) Chloe: Don’t worry about her, Scott. Scott: I thought this was a good idea to come out like this…but I was wrong. I should have just kept it locked up… (Scott walks off and Olivia looks mad) Main Plot: Tim (The next day, Tim walks into Ethan’s house) Tim: You think this will de-stress me? Ethan: Absolutely. Take it now, wait here for a while and when it’s time to go you’ll be off the high and just feel happy. (Ethan hands him a bag of weed and Tim takes it) Tim: Are you sure? Ethan: Yeah man, it’s fine. Tim: Alright…what have I got to lose, right? Third Plot: Jeremy (Caylee has a few people over and they are having a party) Trey: So, are you going to tell Jamie that you’re done with her? Jeremy: Not yet…I want to see if she makes her move today. Trey: She just needs one more push and she’ll break and ask you out. Jeremy: You think? Trey: Yeah, what’s something she loves? Jeremy: Moon? Trey: Well maybe if Moon told her that she wished you and her dated, that would be a good final push. Jeremy: You’re right, I’ll go find her. Caylee, have you seen Moon? Caylee: I think she’s in the back room. Jeremy: Alright, thanks. (Jeremy goes to the back room and bumps into Julia) Jeremy: Hey, what’s up? Julia: Cool party, right? Jeremy: It’s more of a hangout, really. Julia: True. Jeremy: I like your top…it fits you perfectly. Julia: Oh really. Your shirt really defines your pecs, muscle man. (Julia punches Jeremy in the chest and Jamie sees them flirting) Jamie: Are you seeing what I’m seeing? Caylee: They’re just talking. Jamie: She’s trying to steal him again! Trey: Not necessarily. Jamie: If I want to have any chance with him, I have to get with him…pronto. (Jamie and Caylee walk off and Trey looks happy) Trey: Although, flirting with Julia might be better final push… Main Plot: Tim (Tim arrives at Scott’s house and is greeted by him, Sadie, and Sophie) Tim: Where are the Stellars? Sadie: Who knows. Sophie: I am so ready to film! Scott: Wait, getting a text from Jamie right now. Sadie: What’s it say? Scott: They’re at Caylee’s and need a ride here. Tim: I could go pick them up if they want. Scott: Ah, Tim. You’re a lifesaver, thanks man. Sophie: Can I go with you? Tim: Are you sure, I don’t mind being alone. Sophie: No, I’ll keep you company. Tim: Alright, let’s go. Scott: Have fun, guys. (Sophie gets into his car and smells pot) Sophie: Have you been smoking? Tim: Not…recently. Sophie: Are you sure? You’re not high or anything? Tim: Do I look high to you? Sophie: …no. Tim: Let’s go! (They drive off) Third Plot: Jeremy (Jamie sees Jeremy talking to Trey at the party and walks up to him) Jamie: Can we talk? Jeremy: Yeah, sure. (Jamie takes them into the bathroom and locks the door) Jamie: I’m just going to be honest with you, okay? Jeremy: Should I be scared? Jamie: No…when I saw you talking to Julia a few minutes ago, I got so mad. I didn’t want her taking you from me. That’s when I realized that…I love you…and I want to spend all my time with you. Jeremy: You mean it? Jamie: Yeah…yeah I do and I may not be as loose as Julia or as pretty but…just the fact that you still want me…means the world. Jeremy: I do want you, Jamie. No one else…ever. Jamie: From now on, it’s us against the world. Jeremy: Forever… (They start to kiss and Jamie is smiling) Jeremy: You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. Jamie: Was it worth the wait? Jeremy: Oh hell yes! (They continue to kiss) Main Plot: Tim (Tim and Sophie are driving to the party) Sophie: So…Isaac mentioned that you’re a little stressed. Are you okay? Tim: Yeah…no. Sophie: What’s going on? Tim: It’s just…all this stuff is blowing up on me at the same time. Work wants me to take like a shitload of extra shifts and my grades have been failing and Sadie asked me out so I felt bad when I turned her down. I just wonder when it will end! Sophie: I’m sorry. At least Sadie doesn’t hate you… Tim: She’s heartbroken though…you know I hate to upset people…let them down. Sophie: I know… Tim: I’m SICK OF IT! (Tim slams his hand against the steering wheel and the car goes off the road) Sophie: Tim, pay attention! Tim: Oh my god! (Tim veers right to get back on the road and the car slides on ice) Sophie: STOP THE CAR!! (The car is spinning and Tim slams on the breaks) Tim: Hold on! (Sophie screams and the car crashes into a pole) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott and Sadie are sitting outside) Scott: You know, Tim has way too much going on right now to have a girlfriend. Sadie: I know… Scott: Then why’d you ask him out? Sadie: I thought that maybe I had one little speck of a chance with him…guess not. Scott: Oh my god…it’s Gina. Sadie: Who? (Chloe and Gina are walking down the street and Gina runs up to Scott) Chloe: Gina, just stop! Gina: Why’d you have to change yourself to be this way? Scott: I didn’t on purpose. It’s like a whole new me and I don’t know him at all… Gina: I like the old one better. Because of you, everyone is mad at me! Scott: You did this to yourself, Gina. Gina: No! It’s you! Why don’t you just stop being gay? Scott: I wish I could Gina! I would give ANYTHING not to be gay! ANYTHING! But that can’t happen and now I’m going to be a freak for the rest of my life. My parents will most likely kick me out if they ever know and it’s not like I’m going to find love anytime soon. I HATE IT! Chloe: Scott… (Chloe hugs him as he cries and Gina looks surprised) Sadie: What is going on?! Scott: I’M GAY! WHY NOT LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW?! Gina: What a drama queen…oh wait, I guess it suits you. Chloe: Gina, shut up! (Scott’s phone rings and he answers it, wiping away his tears) Scott: Hello? What? Oh my god…alright, we’ll be there. Sadie: Who was it? Scott: Tim and Sophie had a car accident… Sadie: Oh my god! Scott: We have to go! Sadie: How? Scott: I guess we’re walking, let’s go. (Sadie and Scott run off and Chloe and Gina look confused) Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy, Caylee, Isaac, and Julia are cleaning up from the party) Julia: Well that was a success. Caylee: Indeed it was. (Julia and Caylee high five) Isaac: And Jeremy’s night was a shocker. Caylee: Oh my god, you and Jamie are adorable. I know you two will last a long time. Jeremy: I hope so… Julia: I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy, Jer. Jeremy: She does…thanks Julia. Life is only going to get better from here… Sub Plot: Scott (At the crash site, the police are talking to Tim and Sophie, Scott, Sadie, and Jamie are talking) Scott: You guys are so lucky you didn’t get hurt. Sophie: I know. Scott: When I got that phone call, my heart dropped. If something happened to either of you- Jamie: When you called me, I had Liam drive us here right away. Sadie: Scott, what are you looking at? Scott: That’s Harley’s house… Sophie: So? Scott: I need to break up with her. Right now. Jamie: Want me to go with you, sweetie? Scott: No, I got this. (Scott walks up to her door and knocks) Harley: Scott? What are you doing here? Scott: We need to talk… Harley: That doesn’t sound good. Scott: We need to breakup… Harley: Why? Scott: We just…don’t connect. Harley: Well maybe we can work out in the future? Scott: No…believe me. We won’t. (Harley starts crying and slams the door and Scott takes a deep breath) Scott: Step one into my new life… Main Plot: Tim (Tim is looking at his totaled car and sighs) Tim: This couldn’t get any worse. Moon: You still have your health. Tim: Yeah, watch me get deadly ill tomorrow. Moon: Maybe you need a break…from everything. Tim: Everything? Moon: Yes. Just so you can calm down and get everything back to normal. Tim: So how do I do that? Moon: Quit your job, FilmFridayz, focus on school and on friends. Especially friends. Tim: You think that will work? Moon: You’ve been through a lot recently and some rest will do you good. Tim: Alright…I’ll do it all. (Sadie and Jamie walk up to them) Jamie: How are you doing, hon? Tim: Well, you guys won’t see me at FilmFridayz for a while. Sadie: You’re quitting? Tim: Maybe…for now we’ll call it an extended absence. Jamie: We’ll miss you there. Tim: I’ll still be around school. (Scott walks up to them) Scott: I introduce you to single Scott. Sadie: How did it go? Scott: I feel like crap…she cried. Jamie: She’ll get over it. Moon: You did the right thing at least. Scott: Yeah finally…I never should have dated her in the first place. Tim: But now you can date me instead! Scott: Whatever you say, Tim. (Scott looks at him and blushes, looking away) Tim: I’m excited to see how this new chill environment will play out. Sophie: Please, just no more car crashes. For the good of humanity. Tim: I promise. Scott: Let’s go back to my place. It’s freezing. Hot cocoa anyone? Jamie: I am so in! Tim: Time to focus on friends…especially friends… NEXT WEEK Danielle: Am I just that popular? Jeremy: Life is good. LIFE Brittany: This is so messed up… (Jamie looks shocked) WILL Ethan: What a psycho! (Danielle closes a door and looks scared) TURN Julia: You came back… (Brittany starts praying with Levi) BAD Jamie: You’re just a douche bag! (Jeremy takes a hand and closes the bedroom door) NEW CLEARWATER ''' '''NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts